


【Jason中心】-書房的知更鳥

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 注意事項:1.OOC都是我的錯，基於我對Jason偏愛到了一個覺得大家都應該愛他的境界(？2.我很喜歡Dick，但對其了解出自片段的漫畫，較多由動畫及影集所接觸，所以我筆下的大少感覺是這些的融合體。3.建議優先食用我的另一篇【Jason中心】死神的鐘聲，沒看也沒差。4.基本上只有Dickjay較明顯。5.我不知道Dick當初到底是什麼情況得知Jason去世的，所以如有bug請溫柔指出不要拍打我我會怕(後來有人告知我了，但不打算修正了，請當成平行時空)。6.全一章。





	【Jason中心】-書房的知更鳥

莊園的書房藏書量十分可觀，偶爾Bruce會去那裡待上幾個小時，其餘時候通常都是Alfred打掃時才會去，而Dick從來只會往裡面塞書卻吝嗇於在裡面待上一會，不過最近增加了一位新成員。

一隻紅色的知更鳥，幾乎把這裡當成是他的秘密小窩一般，窗下的沙發就是牠的窩。

Jason十分喜歡閱讀，世界名著、經典文學、影視歌劇，他通通都喜歡。小時候的生活使他不得不早點開始賺錢，從一些正當與不正當的途徑，不過如果情況允許，他會到回收區那裡撿一兩本看起來完好的書籍，即便很多字或詞語他都看不懂。

成為Wayne養子之後，他在學校並非什麼乖孩子，既不合群也不討喜，不過這些並不影響其他人或是老師對他的喜愛──有誰會不喜歡哥譚首富的兒子呢？除非他們想和「錢途」過不去。

當然，Jason的在校成績令人驕傲，或許這孩子天生就是個學習的料子。任何科目、語言對他而言都是一項必須滿分的作業，然後他就像海綿一樣拼命吸收知識，就好像那些知識隨時會長腳跑走一樣。而習得這些知識亦是他得到Bruce獎勵的重要途徑之一。

灑滿陽光的沙發十分暖和，不過這並不影響Jason的閱讀速度，對他而言溫和柔軟的環境使他感到放鬆的同時也使他更能夠集中注意力。

Jason是個很感性的人，有次他剛好看了羅密歐與茱麗葉，看完後他淚流滿面還嚇到了剛進來叫他去吃飯的Bruce，在那之後他就把沙發移到了書櫃最後方的窗戶下，以免這麼丟臉的樣子再次毫無防備被看見，雖然那天他得到了Bruce的額頭吻外加摸頭的高級奇遇。

Alfred很喜歡每周的茶會，因為紅色的知更鳥會在一旁活蹦亂跳的幫忙準備茶點。沒錯，Jason幾乎是用跳著的跑進廚房，用不到幾分鐘的時間就把茶會所需要的一切佈置完成並滿臉期待的看著Alfred，就像一隻等待誇獎的吉娃娃。

大多數的時候Jason會安靜地看著Alfred推薦的書籍，偶爾寫寫閱讀筆記，有時幸運的話Bruce也會加入，他們會互相推薦書籍、討論心得感想，那是Jason一生當中為數不多的美好回憶之一。

後來大Boss Dick就出現了。

Jason和Dick的感情談不上很好，一方面Jason覺得自己壟罩在Dick的陰影之下，畢竟初代羅賓、黃金男孩、神奇小子這些光環實在太耀眼了，即便成為了Nightwing他也依舊是最耀眼的那個；另一方面則是他感受到Dick對他隱隱約約的排斥，想來也是，畢竟自己也算是他的替代品，沒人喜歡被替代。

至於Dick也是滿心糾結，一方面這孩子是他的替代品……準確說是繼承人，他應該要溫和有愛的指導他的後輩才對；但一方面他又覺得自己才剛出門獨立了趟，回來家庭地位就要不保了──從Alfred的偏心程度可以看的出來。

當然不是說Jason不好，雖然他確實不是很好。出身在一個不完整的家庭，父親入獄母親吸毒，從小靠偷竊這類不入流的技能維生的孩子，長大後確實可能成為罪犯。但是顯然這孩子來到莊園後從未放鬆過，至少據Alfred說他剛來時怕弄髒床所以第一個晚上是睡地板。

天啊，這簡直讓人覺得心疼，Dick想。他白天做為一名警察打擊犯罪濟弱扶傾，晚上成為義警還是一樣打擊犯罪幫助弱小，雖然也算看盡哥譚百態，但當這些就發生在他身邊、他名義上的弟弟身上時那感覺真的很難以形容。

Alfred的偏心也不是沒有道理的，Jason愛乾淨、時常幫忙Alfred打掃、上到煮飯下到茶會通通都符合Alfred的期望，據說做的小甜餅已經有Alfred一半的功力了，真是讓人驚嘆不已，基於Dick和Bruce只要不給Alfred添麻煩就謝天謝地的狀況來說。

比起書籍，Dick更喜歡觀看影視，也正因此每當他想試圖加入茶會，都會鬧出一些烏龍。當然這並不是Jason將他視為大Boss的主要原因，而是──Dick表現得太過溫柔了。

Dick在茶會上總是致力於向Jason推薦他看的書並當場希望他閱讀，然後自己則選擇Alfred推薦的書。但每當Jason看著他推薦的書籍並做閱讀筆記時，一抬頭就會看見對方用一種非常溫柔的眼神看著他，那眼神莫名的讓他覺得對方是滿心的喜愛自己一般，所以茶會總是會中止於Jason無法忍受那眼神並向Alfred投去求助的眼光時。

Dick曾在和Jason一起夜巡時指導對方關於團隊合作的重要性，做為Titan領導外加初代Robin，他的經驗確實是Jason最值得參考的，不過出於對Dick的忌妒與一些不可言說的情感，Jason一向傲慢的拒絕任何被對方指導的機會。

也正因此Dick在茶會上每次推薦給Jason的書籍從來都是有關團隊合作的重要性為主題的故事，天曉得他的Titan夥伴們為此付出了多少努力幫忙他過濾所有書籍，好讓他能夠從中挑出幾本他自認為適合Jason閱讀的書籍，並滿心期待的偷瞄他寫下的讀書筆記。

然而小甜餅般的日子總是珍貴而短暫的，有一次Dick和Jason大吵一架，自那之後Dick幾乎快一個月沒有回家了，當他意識到的時候，他桌上已經放了四本要給Jason的書。

仔細想想，Dick發現雖然Jason總和自己不合，但他說過的話、做過的事Jason都記在心裡，那是在偶爾聊天時對方不小心說溜嘴他才發現的。這讓他一方面感到驕傲──認為Jason還是很看重作為兄長的自己的同時，一方面又希望遠離那份尚在模糊中似乎還摻雜了什麼的感情。

但之後又因為的一次警方臥底任務，導致他如今近2個月沒有和家裡聯繫，但因為尚在和Jason賭氣的關係他索性也就不重視了。

那才不是我的錯，Dick心想。畢竟任誰在好心將自己房間借給別人睡之後隔天發現自己房間被砸的一團糟，就算是他也無法好脾氣的說沒關係。雖然不知道Jason那時到底發什麼瘋，但此時Dick確實挺想念他的，畢竟他也欠他一個道歉，那時的爭吵他對那個孩子說了十分過份的話*(1)。

──噹──噹

突如其來的鐘聲喚回了臥底中神遊的Dick，讓他一瞬間以為他們的行蹤暴露了，可是看見其他潛伏著的警員毫無動靜，所以他打開通訊器詢問，但卻得到否定的答覆。

難道是他的幻聽？不過，鐘聲嗎？

Dick記得有那麼一本書好像也是說關於聽見鐘聲的故事，他決定等這次任務結束後就帶著那本書回去參加茶會，順便跟Jason道歉，當然對方得先為砸了他房間的事道歉。

然而世事難料，這次的臥底任務因為警方裡有內奸導致最後不得不由Nightwing救場，這也使他比預計晚了7天才能回莊園。

那天Dick心情愉快的起了個大早，確定已經把要給Jason的書裝進包裡才開始吃早餐，然後他就接到了Barbara的電話。

「嘿！Barbara，你可真是料事如神，我確實等會要回莊園，你……等等，你在哭嗎？」

「……我很抱歉現在才告訴你，但我想我還是應該告訴你……Bruce認為不用，但我……嗚…… Dick……你冷靜聽我說……嗚……你該回莊園……參加Jason的葬禮……他……嗚──」

電話那頭只剩下Barbara的哭聲，而此時的Dick感覺自己的血液已經完全凝固，四周的聲音也忽遠忽近，一切感覺都那麼不真實，當他回神時他早已坐上巴士離開布魯德海文了。

當Dick趕到的莊園的時候，只有Alfred出來迎接他，老管家臉色蒼白的彷彿又老了數十歲，就算現在突然倒下也不意外，不過對方還是很堅強的領著Dick去往葬禮現場。

他到的時候，除了Arrow和Barbara，還有其他幾位知道他們真實身份的英雄在，而Bruce就站在墓前像個雕像般垂著頭，毫無動靜。

就在Dick靠近墓碑的一瞬間，他感覺什麼情緒都消失了，墓碑上的名字讓他感到不真切。他以為他會發瘋似的向Bruce大吼大叫、或是沖上去徒手挖墳，但他就只是呆呆的站在那裡聽從神父的指令，什麼也沒想。

喪禮結束後Dick在莊園待了一周，期間除了夜巡外足不出戶，雖然偶爾會幫忙老管家打掃，其餘時間大多待在房裡看資料。

他從Alfred那裡得知了事情經過，他無法責備Bruce，更沒有資格對任何人發怒，因為那不是任何人的錯，即便有，那也一定是自己。

如果不是因為賭氣不回莊園，如果能多關心那個孩子哪怕一點，那麼也許……。

──不過沒有也許。

因為Dick的休假只到今天，於是他起床後便收拾好東西準備回布魯德海文，但就在他拿起肩包時突然落下了一本書，那是他想拿來和Jason和好用的，不過現在看來已經不需要了。

他想了想還是拿起書走向書房，將書放在Jason經常坐的位置上，但就在他轉身準備離開時，他瞥見書櫃上那本書──彼得潘。

他還記得那是有次Wally惡作劇般慫恿他推薦給Jason的，當他拿給Jason時他本來以為他們會就著已經不是小孩子不看童話的主題吵起來，不過沒想到的是Jason一看見那本書瞬間露出了懷念又悲傷的眼神，最後什麼也沒說默默的拿起書來讀，他記得那是唯一一本Jason沒有寫讀書筆記的書。

Dick拿起那本書隨手翻了下，卻意外發現裡面夾了封信。

親愛的媽媽：

您曾經抱著發燒的我，親吻我的額頭並告訴我您希望我能夠像彼得潘一樣永遠不要長大，而您會永遠深愛並守護著我*(2)。

那時的我並不知道彼得潘是誰，但我同樣也深愛著您。我不能不長大，否則我就無法保護您，但如今您也沒能等到我長大。

不過我現在過得很好，Bruce和Dick都願意替您深愛並守護我，而Alfred，您真該見見他，他是一位非常偉大的人，他的指導使我變得更好。

媽媽，我並不想成為彼得潘，我希望我的成長可以幫助更多的人免於你我那時的遭遇，我也相信我可以在今後一直以Robin的身分打擊犯罪，我相信未來會變得更好。

──愛你的Jason

Dick的情緒終於爆發了，他的眼淚止不住般的落在信上，他死死的摀住自己的嘴不讓哭聲外洩分毫，那無聲的痛哭使他看起來如此讓人心疼。

陽光一如既往的灑進書房的沙發上，但那上面不會再有一隻紅色的知更鳥抱著書專心一意的看著。而放在那個如彼得潘般永遠無法長大的孩子位置上的書，不知何時被翻開而無人知曉，那本書名為【死神的鐘聲*(3)】。

書房的知更鳥-完

\------------------------------------------------------

*(1) 說的話的內容我的【Jason中心】循環終歸塵土，那篇有爭吵內容詳細，大致上是Dick出於憤怒指責Jason。

*(2)那句話在我的【Jason中心】死神的鐘聲 裡有提到，沒看過也不影響，就只是補充下。

*(3)我不知道有沒有這本書，至少我自己是沒看過，瞎編的，不過這個以後的系列還是會提到。大概就是人要死了會聽見鐘聲，如果想要活著就要想辦法摔壞死神的鐘強迫他不響，如果等鐘聲主動停止那人也就死了，這樣的設定。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇我一開始是想要非常溫馨的，想要全程都很溫馨，然後我就給自己先餵了滿嘴玻璃。我對不起開頭的溫馨！！！我發誓我最開始寫的時候沒想過結尾是這樣！一定是因為先完結的是那篇鐘聲的錯！  
(話說是時候該啟動Arkham Knight路線了，我想讓他來我這個世界線玩。)


End file.
